<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireworks by Vertizontally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492425">Fireworks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertizontally/pseuds/Vertizontally'>Vertizontally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fireworks, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, M/M, New Year's Eve, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertizontally/pseuds/Vertizontally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve, a year after the revolution, and Gavin and Nines have a moment at midnight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fireworks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>It's oddly quiet the New Year's a year after the revolution.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Nines is watching out one of the department windows as fireworks light up the sky and the snow on the ground.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Gavin isn't fond of fireworks, the sound makes him jumpy but seeing Nines see his first ones gives him some kind of warmth. Everyone's starting early- the clock doesn't turn for another half hour. But it's getting late and people are celebrating.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"C'mon, you can see them better from the parking garage."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Nines turns to him, wide eyed as if he's surprised he's gotten caught not paying attention to his work. But it doesn't matter to Gavin- there's nothing left for them to do right now. A little calm before the storm of fireworks and alcohol, he supposes.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>He grabs his coat and Nines follows him out through the back, up an elevator to the private garage. They go all the way to the top and Nines blinks strangely when he sees the fireworks from the new angle. It's cold as fuck and it's loud and Gavin gets a cigarette to calm his nerves, watching Nines as he tracks the explosions of light.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"It'll get better once midnight hits, just wait."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Nines smiles a little, tilting his head. "It's strange, celebrating something like this."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Gavin shrugs, taking a deep drag of his cigarette, "People will take any excuse to party. Lotta hangovers gonna happen tomorrow and a lotta kids gettin' born nine months from now."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Nines seems a little surprised at that, "Is it common for humans to conceive this time of year?"</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Gavin feels his cheeks redden, glaring at the android that surely can look these things up in his head, "Generally yeah, winter means more time cooped up with your partners but New Year's means a lot of drunk folk getting handsy with whoever kisses them at midnight."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Nines blinks, looking back to observe the fireworks, "I've heard of the tradition."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Gavin checks his watch. Not much longer now.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>He puts out his cigarette on the railing of the garage and leans against it. He's tired, he's getting cold. The pops echoing through the air are getting to him, but he stays for Nines. He knows the bastard will follow him back inside if he goes, missing the grand finale. And he might not care for it, but he wants to see Nines see it for the first time.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>Nines comes to lean with him, not as casually as Gavin is- all precise angles and lanky stature.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>He checks his watch again. "Three minutes."</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>Nines turns to look at him, the colored lights on the sky reflecting off him.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>Gavin gets caught in that look in his eyes, the one that tells him Nines is thinking too hard about something. Calculations, compiling, parsing data. And the small frustrated expression of Nines' LED when his precessor spits out something he doesn't like.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>It looks a little something like shyness, maybe, if Nines were human.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>Another glance, "Two minutes."</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>Gavin has forgotten about the noise of the fireworks, his ears ringing a little with the tension in his chest. Anxiety or excitement- he's not sure. It all feels the same to him anyway. Especially when Nines looks at him like that.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>Like he needs a little help without knowing exactly why or how.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>There's an intensity in Nines' eyes when he speaks. "One minute."</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>Because the fucker has a quantum clock in his head.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>Gavin feels the world wind down to the space between them and leans forward, reaching to guide Nines down a bit with his hand on the nape of his neck.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>A breath, for it to stop if it needs to, Gavin watching and waiting, and then he's meeting them in the middle, cold, chapped lips against artificially soft and slick. Gavin hums, enjoying the feeling of this unhurried and warm thing between them. New, but comfortable.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>Nines responds, tilting his head for a better angle and it's good. Makes Gavin's toes tingle just a little. It's heady, but not needy.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>Satisfying all the way up to the soft pop as Nines pulls away and Gavin realizes the hour turned because the fireworks redouble- Nines is watching with awe, locked to the spectacle despite having a hand tangled in Gavin's coat. </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>Gavin doesn't give a shit about fireworks.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>But maybe he'll give them a pass, just this once.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a small thing I wrote up on a Discord server and wanted to share it here before the day was out.</p>
<p>Happy New Year, everyone!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/Vertizontally">Come say hi on my Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>